


Laundry Day

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always got on Mark's nerves, and Mark always got on Jack's.<br/>But one day, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Request: what about one where Mark and Jack are roommates who fight a lot and they get into a heated fight one day and just bone?
> 
> *is lazy with details*  
> I'm sorry if this totally blows.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: blowjobs, mentions of fingering (bc I didn't feel like writing it oops), anal sex.
> 
> (p.s. I apologize for the shit summary and title)

“Mark, are you fuckin’ _serious_?!” Jack exclaimed as he angrily clenched his fists at his sides.

“What _now_?” Mark asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

This was normal ‘conversation’ between the two of them. Whether it was over who drank the last soda or what the other wanted to watch, they were nearly always fighting.

Jack held up a shirt, which was once white but was now tinted blue. “Thanks to _you_ , my shirt is blue, now. What made you think it was a brilliant fuckin’ idea to do your laundry with mine?!”

Mark rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the Irishman, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not a big fuckin’ deal, Jack. I'll go buy you a new one.”

“That's not the point!” Jack’s cheeks were colored a light red from anger.

“Then what _is_ the point?!”

Jack narrowed his eyes at the other, shaking his head. “Fuck you.”

Mark raised his eyebrows. “ _What_ was that?”

“I said _fuck you._ ” Mark growled lowly, pushing Jack back against the wall. He brought his hands up beside Jack’s head. “What the hell are y-” Jack was silenced as Mark’s lips crashed against his own. There was a moment of shock, then Jack’s hands instinctively attached to Mark’s hips and he kissed back. Mark licked at Jack’s bottom lip, causing him to whimper quietly.

Mark’s fingers tangled into the Irishman’s hair, tugging harshly at the strands. Jack’s head fell back, his jaw dropping to let a moan escape. Mark began biting at the other’s neck, leaving angry purpling marks. Jack groaned, his hand coming up to scratch down Mark’s back. “I f-fuckin’ hate you…”

“I know,” Mark replied, biting rather hard on Jack’s pulse point. One of Mark’s hands found its way to the growing bulge in Jack’s pants. He palmed roughly, pulling a loud moan from Jack. Mark licked his way up to Jack’s ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. “Would you rather I fuck you here or in my bedroom?”

Jack swallowed harshly, opening his mouth and taking a small breath. “Bedroom.” Mark chuckled, muttering a ‘typical’ before placing his hands on the backs of Jack’s thighs. Jack yelped as Mark picked him up and he wrapped his legs around the American’s waist. Mark continued his assault on Jack’s neck until they reached the bed. Mark dropped Jack down, quickly reattaching his teeth to the other’s neck.

Mark’s hands found their way under the Irishman’s shirt, slithering up to pinch at his nipples. Moans fell from Jack’s lips and he swore he could cum right then and there. Mark tugged at the thin material that was covering Jack’s torso. Jack got the hint, sitting up and allowing Mark to remove his shirt. Mark followed, quickly removing his own. Jack looked over Mark’s body, wanting to memorize every line and curve the man had. And _damn_ were there a lot. The muscle definition was absolutely phenomenal and his hips were so damn curvy. Jack had seen him shirtless before, just not in such an intimate way.

Jack snapped back to the land of the living as Mark began leaving kisses down his chest. He sighed happily, falling back against the bed and running his fingers through Mark’s hair. He tugged at the strands, earning a low groan from Mark. “Never imagined you as someone who would enjoy hair pulling,” Jack announced with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Mark bit down just above Jack’s belly button in return, causing the Irishman to groan and pull harder at Mark’s hair.

Mark let impatience get the better of him and he pulled at the waistband of Jack’s sweatpants. Jack lifted his hips as both his pants and boxers were pulled off. Mark licked his lips, giving a quiet growl and licking up the underside of Jack’s cock. The other shuddered, sitting up on his elbows and watching Mark. Noticing this, Mark grinned and took the head in his mouth. Jack moaned, bringing a hand up to run it through Mark’s hair. “Fuck, you look gorgeous with a cock in your mouth…” Mark blushed lightly and began to bob his head slowly.

There was a sinful _pop_ when Mark pulled off of Jack’s cock, causing said Irishman to whine at the loss of friction. Mark rolled his eyes and walked over to his bedside table to grab lube. After spreading a rather large glob of it onto his fingers, he proceeded to prepare Jack.

The Irishman was a moaning, writhing mess below him and Mark could not have been happier. Mark gave one last kiss to Jack’s inner thigh and removed his fingers. He then quickly shed his clothing and applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He moved to Jack and lined up with his entrance. Jack grabbed Mark’s arm, making him look up with an eyebrow raised. “Wanna ride you.” A growl escaped Mark’s lips and he laid down on the bed.

Jack swallowed thickly and climbed atop Mark. He lined Mark’s cock up with his hole and slowly sank down, biting his lip to distract from the slight pain. Mark’s hands rubbed the Irishman’s sides and he whispered sweet words of encouragement. Jack moved his hips in small circles, causing the grip Mark had on his sides to tighten. He slowly lifted up, coming back down with a moan. He rolled his hips leisurely, keeping his bottom lip between his teeth.

In that moment, Mark thought that Jack looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was bouncing slightly and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His nails dug into Mark’s chest as his body moved up and down. Mark watched the Irishman as he slowly unraveled before him.

Jack’s hips rolled quicker and Mark’s head fell back against the pillows below him. “Oh _god_ , Jack. So tight. So good…,” Mark mumbled as his hand snaked down Jack’s body. He wrapped his fingers around Jack’s erection, pulling a gasp from the man above. He tugged slowly at Jack’s length and Jack couldn’t stop himself from groaning. It just felt _so good_. Mark’s hand moved faster along Jack’s dick, causing him to move his hips faster.

“Gonna cum…,” Jack croaked quietly.

Mark grabbed onto Jack’s hips, lifting him slightly as he began to buck his hips quickly. Jack gasped loudly, feeling the familiar bubbling in his tummy. With a moan, the Irishman came hard. His hips began thrusting on their own accord as his body shook with pleasure and he chanted the other‘s name. Mark let out a deep growl of Jack’s name as he came inside of him.

The two of them breathed heavily; Jack’s head laid on Mark’s chest while Mark ran soothing fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack let out a loud sigh, sitting up and kissing Mark lovingly. “Well,” he began, smiling brightly. “I can honestly say I don’t hate you as much.” Mark rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Jack’s chest.

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up, Mark and Jack decided to cuddle. Jack had his arm wrapped around Mark’s waist. Mark held the other close, leaving small kisses atop his head.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“You still owe me a shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
